Little Help Goes a Long Way
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: When there’s a malfunction in the Moon Base, Fanny thinks is best she does it herself. But, doing it alone isn’t always the right way.2x86


This was written for the 2x86 Closet Keepers.

2/86 One Shot

Summary:

When there's a malfunction in the Moon Base, Fanny thinks is best she does it herself. But, doing it alone isn't always the right way.

$-----$

"Wait, I have to get up there to fix the main switch?" A smallish squat operative inquired for the fifteenth time that hour. Not that Hoagie Gilligan was counting as he twisted a nut with his spanner on one of the aircraft.

The reason he was called to the Moon Base was because someone (or two someones) had decided to unscrew random parts of every carrier and hide them. Numbuh 362 had blown a gasket, and had demanded Hoagie was sent up to fix them for the Moon Base, as she believed he was the best for the job. Well, he of course hadn't minded one bit; until he found out he was working under the likes (or in his case, dislikes) of Fanny Fullbright. And it turned out that the main switch in the docks had been dewired, meaning everyone on the dock was locked in, and everyone else was locked out. And now Hoagie just wished this kid would shut his trap and climb up the ladder before they all copped an earful.

"And tell me WHY you won't simply follow instructions?" Fanny's voice was quiet and shrill all at the same time. Hoagie knew her well, and she'd get louder the more the inferior operative continued to fail orders.

"Sir, you don't understand." He shifted his foot slightly. "I'm afraid of heights."

"YOU"RE WHAT?!?" Her Irish drenched accent echoed throughout the whole dock. Hoagie looked up and swore that everyone passing by and working he stopped what they were doing, as if frozen by her voice.

"If you're scared of heights, then what are you doin' at the Moon Base!?!" She continued, making the operative cringe with every word. "If you can't do this one job, what good are you to me?!? Go and find somethin' else to do!"

Hoagie looked in slight irritation as the operative near on ran from the Banshee (as they humbly called her out of earshot) and left without another word. Fanny dropped whatever she had, and began her ascent up the ladder.

She muttered as she reached the power box and flipped open the lid to inspect the damage. How could boys be so pathetic?

"If you want something done, never ask a boy…and do it yourself…" She growled, entwining cords among each other and flicking switches as she went. "I can't believe that he couldn't come up here for one second and fix this…there's nothing to it…" She pulled on the largest switch, and watched in triumph as the dock roller door began to slowly rise.

Hoagie seemed a little impressed. Sure, she was nasty to that boy earlier; which was to be expected, but he didn't actually think she could fix the power box herself. He stood up, and dusted himself off before putting his spanner away. He wiped his forehead in a manner of he'd completed his work for the day, and turned to head towards the C.O.O.L.B.U.S…

His ears pricked to a high-pitched squeal, and as if his legs had minds of their own, turned his body and made a run for the ladder. He saw a booted foot catch on one of the top rungs, twist at an awkward angle, and saw a body slowly falling backwards towards the cemented floor.

Hoagie ran out, his arms shooting outwards to come to the aid of the falling body. He stopped and planted his feet firmly, before Fanny fell quite heavily into his arms, causing his balance to sway. She had her hands firmly hiding her eyes, her face scrunched in obvious pain.

"Have I hit the floor yet?" She asked out loud, slowly taking her hands away.

"No, and you're not going to." Her ears nastily pricked to the sound of the American pilot she loathed. As if she believed her mind was playing a trick on her, she slowly removed her hands and opened her eyes. The now forming scowl gave an indication she wished she hadn't revealed her savour, nor was she impressed.

"Ok, now I wish I had just hit the floor." She growled, attempting to swing out of his arms. As her leg swung up however, both she and Hoagie made the same face of pain as her foot was twisted at an awkward angle.

"There is no way you are walking to the hospital wing with that injury." Hoagie stated, adjusting his hands to make her easier to carry. Though she made it harder by moving.

"I'm fine, and I don't need you helping me!" She cried, attempting to move her foot and prove she was more than capable to move alone. Hoagie proved his point when she cringed in agony and gritted her teeth to prevent a painful scream come out.

"You may not want my help, but you need it." He stated, turning and walking towards the hallway.

"Put me down and get away from me!" She continued, fidgeting and slapping him around the head. Hoagie's frustration slowly rose, though he showed no signs of giving in to her nor putting her down as he used his own foot to kick the button for the door to rise. He knew if it was any other person injured, they wouldn't be complaining, and others would help him. Oh the sweet irony of this situation.

"Oi! Don't you ignore my order!" She screeched, grasping the attention of passers by. Hoagie took very little notice of the spectators, but a spark cracked when Numbuh 23 and Numbuh 35 began giggling behind them.

"Ma'am." Hoagie said in a tone of boredom as his superior continued to wriggle around with what little strength she had left. "Look Fanny, no matter what you do, there is no way I'm going to let you go alone and more than likely hurt yourself more than what you've already done."

"Don't try and even act like you give two cents about me." She stated, folding her arms and finally coming to defeat. She knew he wasn't going to let her go, but she didn't want to show a sign of weakness to the Gilligan boy. She had done so once, and of course he took it as a small sign that she may actually like him.

Hoagie smirked on the inside. He knew one day he would bring her down a peg. Though, he didn't really want to do that while she was hurt. He kept glancing at her ankle, and noticed it had begun to swell up like a huge purple balloon. It was then he realized that she was going to be off work for a while.

"Fanny, I don't think you'll be doing much for a while." He voiced his mind, receiving a cold glare in return.

"What are you now? A doctor?" Her voice wasn't as strong as she had hoped. She was in excruciating pain, and she was slowly starting to despise it greatly. It was making her sound weak.

"No, I'm not." Hoagie finished the argument, pretending he hadn't noticed her voice crack from the pain she had. He knew how much she hated seeming weak around boys, so he figured the least he could do was let her keep her pride for a little longer.

And what he wasn't going to tell her was the fact the only medic available today was a boy. He figured being off work for a few weeks was enough torture for her.


End file.
